Teddy
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Wie immer, wenn Teddy Lupin den ersten Tag bei seinem Paten, Harry Potter, war, suchte er dessen Nähe. SPOILER DEATHLY HALLOWS


_Hallöchen!_

_Eine kleine Spinnerei von mir, weil ich Teddy Lupin so zuckersüß finde und durch ihn Remus und Dora wenigstens etwas weiterleben._

_Wie immer gehört mir nichts._

* * *

**Teddy**

„Harry?

Wie immer, wenn Teddy Lupin den ersten Tag bei seinem Paten, Harry Potter, war, suchte er dessen Nähe. Er fand ihn in seinem Büro, ganz oben unter dem Dach im Grimmauldplatz, die Bilder an der Wand betrachtend. Er setzte sich auf einen der bequemen Ledersessel und wartete, bis Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Komm mal her, Teddy. Ich will dir was zeigen." Harry winkte seinen Patensohn zu sich und zog ihn an sich, als dieser neben ihm stand.

„Das hier war das Zimmer meines Paten Sirius. Einige seiner Bilder hängen noch immer an der Wand. Siehst du das hier?" Er zeigte auf ein Bild, das Remus, James, Sirius und Peter zeigte. „Das sind dein Dad, mein Dad, Sirius und ... Peter Pettigrew."

Teddy sah gebannt auf das Bild. Das war sein Dad. Als Teenager. Er kannte zwar Bilder seines Dads, als dieser jung war, doch auf diesem strahlte er so viel Lebensfreude aus, wie auf keinem anderen.

„Mein ... mein ... Dad!"

Harry lächelte traurig. Er wusste genau, wie Teddy sich fühlte.

Teddy musste schluchzen. Es war so ungerecht. Wieso konnte er nicht von seinen Eltern großgezogen werden. Warum musste er bei seiner Granny leben? Wieso konnte er nicht bei Harry leben. Nicht nur die zweite Hälfte der Ferien, für immer.

„Hey, Teddy? Alles in Ordnung?" Harry musterte seinen Patensohn besorgt.

Teddy stieß sich von Harry weg und sah ihn zornig an.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung," schrie er. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, bei seiner Großmutter aufzuwachsen und seine Eltern nicht zu kennen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn die anderen in der Schule dich _armes elternloses Kind_ bedauern und dann erzählen, was ihre Eltern mit ihnen machen. Du hast hier deine Familie und deine Kinder und ich muss bei meiner Großmutter sein."

Harry kniete sich vor Teddy und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu blicken, die er nach seinem Wutanfall verschämt zu Boden hat sinken lassen. Einmal im Monat war er einfach so wütend, dass er am liebsten alles kurz und klein schlagen möchte.

„Teddy, du hast recht," sprach er in dem ruhigen Ton, den Teddy so an ihm mochte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ist, bei einer Großmutter aufzuwachsen, die einen liebt. Aber ich weiß, wie es ist ein Waisenkind zu sein, das eifersüchtig auf die Eltern der anderen Kinder ist. Was meinst du, wie oft ich neidisch auf Tante Ginny und Onkel Ron war, wenn ich in den Sommerferien bei ihnen zu Besuch war und gesehen hab, wie Granny Weasley mit ihnen umgegangen ist. Das tat mir oft in der Seele weh. Aber Teddy, deine Großmutter Andromeda und ich, wir haben uns beste Mühe gegeben, dir eine Familie zu sein, die dich liebt."

Nun war es an Teddy seinen Patenonkel schuldbewusst anzusehen.

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte nicht ..."

„Schon gut, Großer." Er stand auf und wuschelte Ted durch das sandblonde Haar. Er trug es so, seit er auf einem Bild gesehen hatte, welche Haarfarbe sein Vater hatte. Harry fand, dass Teddy ein schönes Kind war. Er hatte die grauen, wachen Augen seiner Mutter, das sandblonde Haar seines Vaters und war alles in allem eine gute Mischung beider Eltern. Das besondere aber war, dass jetzt, wo er älter wurde, sich auch ein paar Züge von Sirius in sein Gesicht schlichen.

„Ich wollte dir im Laufe der Ferien sowieso was zeigen. Warum also nicht gleich."

Harry ging zu seinen Schreibtisch und nahm einen Ring aus einem gut verschließbaren Kästchen. „Komm her." Er winkte Teddy zu sich.

„Das ist der _Resurrection Ring_. Ich hab ihn damals im Wald verloren. Aber wofür gibt es denn _Accio?_" Harry grinste und drehte den Ring mysteriös zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Was-?" Gerade als Teddy zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte materialisierte sich ein Körper, nicht ganz Geist, aber auch nicht ganz Mensch.

„Harry. Kannst du nicht mal einen Tag ohne mich auskommen?" Der überaus hübsche Mann wirkte aber gar nicht verärgert, sondern lachte ehrlich. Dann fielen seine Augen auf Teddy.

„Oh, ich sehe schon, ein Fall für Moony. Wir sehen uns, Retter der Zaubererwelt. Ich grüße Prongs und Lily von dir." Mit einem bellenden Lachen verschwand der Mann und an seiner Stelle materialisierte ein anderer.

Der Mann nickte Harry zu und als er Teddy erblickte, sah er Harry fragend an.

„Ich lass euch zwei mal alleine." Er ging zur Tür raus. Teddy war nun das erste Mal mit seinem Dad in einem Raum.

„Dad?" Teddy trat unsicher an die geisterhafte Figur heran.

Remus Lupin lächelte seinen Sohn traurig an.

„Ja, Teddy. Ich bin dein Dad."

Kaum hatte Remus fertig gesprochen, klammerte sich sein Sohn auch schon an sich.

„Ich vermisse dich so, Dad." Nun schluchzte er. Remus leitete ihn zu dem Ledersessel, auf dem er vorhin schon gesessen war und setzte sich selbst auf die Armlehne.

Er nahm seinen Sohn in die Arme und bewegte ihn wie ein Baby hin und her.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass wir uns nie richtig kennen lernen durften. Harry wollte dir schon lange den Ring zeigen, aber ich hab ihn davon abgehalten. Ich sagte, er solle warten, bis du volljährig bist... Er hat viel von dir erzählt, Teddy. Was für ein außergewöhnlicher junger Mann du geworden bist, dass du dir in der Schule leicht tust, von deinen Wutausbrüchen um Vollmond..."

„Dad, warum hab ich die? Wieso erzählt Harry davon. Ist das was schlimmes?" Teddy wirkte besorgt. Ihm machten seine Wutausbrüche mehr zu schaffen, als er zugeben wollte.

„Nein, Teddy. Es ist nichts schlimmes. Es ist sogar recht witzig eigentlich."

Ted sah seinen Vater entgeistert an.

„Weißt du ... Hat dir Harry erzählt, dass ich ein Werwolf b- war?"

Ein Nicken als Antwort.

„Als deine Mum mit dir schwanger war, hatte ich wahnsinnige Angst, dass du meine Krankheit erben könntest. Dann wurdest du geboren und das erste, was ich überprüft habe, war das. Ich war sehr erleichtert, dass du nicht unter dem Fluch leiden musst. Tja, 2 Wochen später war Vollmond und deine Mum hat mir am anderen Tag erzählt, dass du quengelig warst. Als das sich am nächsten Vollmond wiederholt hat, musste ich so lachen. Du spürst den Mond, und wirst ungehalten, Teddy. Das ist nichts, was man nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen kann. In deinem Alter ist man sowieso leicht wütend. Pass einfach auf, dass dich keiner an Vollmond reizt." Remus lächelte seinen Sohn an.

„Dad?"

„Ja, Teddy?"

„Danke, für alles." Teddy umarmt seinen Vater. „Harry ist ein super Pate. Und ich bin froh, dass du mein Dad bist."

Remus zog Teddy in eine feste Umarmung. „Wenn dir nach Unterhalten ist, sag Harry einfach bescheid, ja?"

Teddy nickte. So saßen sie einige Zeit da, bis Remus Umrisse immer mehr verschwammen und Teddy Lupin allein im Arbeitszimmer seines Paten saß.

Er seufzte, stand dann auf, ging zur Tür hinaus und hinunter in die Küche. Dort setzte er sich neben Harry und wirkte alles andere als fröhlich.

„Na, Großer?" Teddy lächelte ihn schwach an. „Komisches Gefühl, hmh?" Ein Nicken.

„Dad hat gesagt, wenn mir nach Reden ist, soll ich dich dir bescheid sagen..."

Harry grinste. „Jederzeit, Teddy. Jederzeit. Aber verliere dich nicht in dem, was gewesen sein könnte, okay?"

Teddy nickte erneut.

„So. Was hältst du davon, wenn mein Patenkind und ich jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen und ich dir diesen Besen kaufe, den du nächstes Jahr mit in die Schule nehmen darfst?"


End file.
